Abandonment
by slytherinprincess00
Summary: What if Pierce left, what if there was a female passenger on the Liberty? What if both John Hayden and Alexander Cabrero were in love with this girl? OneShot, Written out of boredom and sadness over the end of the series


Isbel rushed through the long corridors in the underworld castle. She was on her way to the captain's bedroom, his breakfast tray in her hands. Her long, bone white dress dragged in the cold stone floors on which her bare feet were walking. The silver tray in her hands was filled with bread, pastries and different kinds of beverages, all for Captain Hayden. She knocked on the large, dark wooden door, stepping back a bit as she knew the door opened outwards.

''Enter.'' She heard a dark rumbling voice call from inside and she carefully opened the door, entering the beautifully decorated room.

The Captain was sitting in a chair, his face buried in his hands. Isbel placed the tray on the mahogany table in the middle of the room making the table with the cutlery and food she just put down.

Just before she left the kitchens with the tray, she had tripped, falling over and slitting her leg on Franks butchers knife.

Two years ago today, Pierce Oliviera had left. It turned out that she, with the help of the lord of the underworld, actually could go back to life in the world of the living. Apparently, her life was more valuable to her, than John Hayden. He loved her so much; that it had blinded him from realizing that she was going to abandon him.

The last two years had been dark in the underworld. Captain Hayden's mood was always a morph between rage and extreme sadness.

Isbel had been the only female on the Liberty. A daughter to a lord in a town the Liberty had passed, she had by mistake boarded the ship, and when she realized she was on the wrong ship, the sailors were already off. Robert Hayden had been happy to have a young female on board. He thought that she could fulfil his desires, but John hade put a stop to his thoughts. Since the day that John saved Isbel, she had been forever grateful.

He had revived her together with Frank, Henry, Mr Graves and Mr Liu, almost two hundred years ago, and she had lived together with the part of the ships crew that had been pushed of the ship because of mutiny, ever since the day after the red sky.

The captain looked up at her, the rim of his eyes red from crying and streaks of both dried and newly spilt tears were visible on his cheeks.

''Come here.'' He croaked, gesturing with his index finger for her to come closer. Isbel obeyed, putting down the cutlery she was laying out and carefully walking over. She was standing about a metre from the Captain, her icy blue eyes watching him carefully for what he was going to do next. ''Closer.'' He whispered, and she stepped forward closer to him. Isbel was short, and even with John sitting down; his head was barely higher up than hers. The Captain brought his hand up to her face, touching her pale cheek and moving his fingers up toward her hairline, and soon he was dragging his fingers through her long, blonde hair. His hands moved from her hair down to her back, pulling at the strings holding the silky fabric and letting her dress fall to the floor. Isbel closed her eyes; she didn't want this to happen. The captain lifted her small body up and carried her like she was his bride to the giant bed in the room they were currently in. Tears were falling from her eyes, yes she admired him, in fact, she owed him. But was this they way he wanted her to repay him? Because she couldn't think she could handle it.

The young captain began untying the ribbons of her white corset, the pale young girl under him shivering from his touch. He removed his shirt, revealing his muscular body. Isbel opened her eyes carefully, feeling the tears dripping down her face. As John had removed her corset, he looked up at her face, noticing the tears streaming down her pale cheeks. The boy let go of her wrist, standing up and quickly taking a few steps back from the bed the crying blonde was lying in.

''Is this what I've become?'' he asked, the fear of a little boy in his voice. ''Have I become my father? Hurting young women to satisfy my lust?'' He sank down on the carpeted floor, burying his face in his hands. ''What is wrong with me? The only two things I ever promised myself were that I would protect Pierce, and that I would never become my father. Both of these things I have failed at.''

Isbel rose from the white bed, covering herself with her arms as she neared the captain.

''Captain.'' She spoke in her light fluttery voice.

''Do not call me that!'' John muttered angrily, the storm clouds creating outside the castles walls.

''John,'' she said, this time putting one of her tiny hands on her shoulder, sitting down. ''John, you are nothing like your father. Your father was a horrible person. He would do anything, and hurt anyone, to benefit him. You know the difference between what is right and wrong. Perhaps your father did too, but he chose the wrong side.'' Isbel leaned on his arm, burying her face in his skin, burning wood was what he smelled like.

None of them expected the door to open. What they even less expected was to see Alexander Cabrero, Pierce cousin who had decided to stay in the underworld. His eyes widened at the sight of Isbel and Hayden sitting on the floor. John was half-naked, and Isbel was completely nude. The blonde girl tried covering herself up with her hands, failing. Alex, who for long had tried pursuing the girl, was quick to draw conclusions.

''What the fuck? What kind of sick person does this? She is fifteen years old for gods sake!'' He stepped forward, grabbing her arm and pulling her up. A blanket appeared out of thin air and he wrapped it around her fragile body. When he let go of her hand, her knees failed her and she fell to the floor. Alex lifted her up, carrying her still wrapped in her blanket, the little female looking like she was in a cocoon. He carried her to his bedroom, laying her down on his sheets. He noticed a red spot spreading on the white blanket, where her left leg was. The boy carefully removed the piece of fabric, noticing her cut. ''Did he do this to you?'' He asked and she shook her head. ''Then what happened?''

''I-I tripped and slit my leg on Franks knife.''

Alexander was quiet for a second, and then turned around, walking to his bathroom. When he came back, he was carrying a little basket of medical supplies, together with a big bottle of alcohol. He gave her bottle;

''Take a sip and close your eyes. Grab my arm.'' She obeyed, wincing at the taste of the alcohol. He took the bottle out of her hand, pouring some on a cotton pad. Carefully he disinfected the cut and she cried out as the alcohol touched her cut. Pulling out a bandage, he wrapped it around her pale leg, securing it tight and looking up at the girl as she opened her eyes. He climbed onto the bed, lying next to her. ''It's okay Isbel.'' He said, kissing the top of her blonde head. ''Nothing can hurt you when I'm with you.''

_*Fin*_


End file.
